


Disconnect

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Oblivious Michael, Pre-Canon, negative self perception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: A freshly squipped Rich Goranski fails at his first attempt to find a human connection.
Relationships: Rich Goranski & Rich Goranski's Squip, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Disconnect

Rich Goranski sits across from Mr. Rodgers at the otherwise empty cafeteria table. Mr. Rogers is benevolent, with grey hair and wrinkles that show around his eyes when he smiles. A red cardigan, pressed shirt, and plaid tie complete the illusion. 

_“Illusion?”_ Mr. Rodgers asks in a slow, crisp tone like he’s speaking to a particularly dumb kindergartener. That’s what Rich is in his eyes. Mr. Rogers is not an illusion, of course. He’s a Squip, and he has a whole bunch of other forms that he can take, only they’re all children’s TV show mascots and hosts. That’s because Rich needs to be rebuilt from the ground up. Most people get cool Squips that manifest as Patrick Stewart or Luke Skywalker or a sexy vampire or whatever, but Rich isn’t ready for that yet. He’s too pitiful. Maybe he’ll get to unlock the Squip’s more badass features somewhere down the road if he’s good.

In the fifteen or so hours since Rich got his Squip activated, he’s already cycled through every appearance currently on offer. His Squip had been Barney the Dinosaur for two humiliating minutes, and spent every second of them bemoaning how awful it was to be stuck in such an undeveloped brain as Rich’s. Big Bird had been scary in a way that Rich couldn’t quite put his finger on, and Kermit the frog had been horrifying. Fred Rogers was okay, all things considered. He was amiable and parental, even wise. Rich was starting to like him, or at least feel relieved that he was there. 

_“I’m pleased to hear that,”_ says the Squip. _“It must make you very happy to have me as a neighbor.”_

Rich nods. 

_“Our first order of business is to expand our neighborhood,”_ says the Squip. _“I’m going to get you something you’ve always wanted.”_

“A PlayStation?” asks Rich, perking up. 

_“A friend,”_ says the Squip. He materializes next to Rich, gesturing at the table where Jake Dillinger is sitting with Chloe Valentine. They’re fighting about something. _“Go on,”_ the Squip coaxes, _“Jake would do anything to get out of this conversation, even talk to you.”_

“Jake’s the most popular guy at school. I’m nothing next to him.” 

_“It’s not so much what we have in this life that matters. It’s what we do with what we have.”_

“Don’t you think that I should start with someone easier?” 

The Squip tilts its head. It steeples its fingers like it might listen. _“Who would you propose?”_

“I...” Rich’s mouth is dry as he looks around the crowded cafeteria. There are so many students here. All of them are disgusted by him, and why shouldn’t they be? He’s stupid. He’s ugly. He has a lisp. He panics if he can’t spend the ten minutes between class washing his hands in the bathroom sink till his skin is raw, yet the stink of his home follows him no matter how often he showers. 

The Squip stands up, and puts a gentle hand on Rich’s shoulder. “You have a great gift for self-honesty! It’s your first redeeming quality. You’re special, Rich. Most Squips need to spend days helping their hosts realize what they really are, and you’ve come to that realization all on your own. In fact, I think you’ve known for years. Now, your goal for today is to trick somebody into forming a human connection with you. You say you would prefer an easy target, so let’s find your target.” 

Rich swallows, looking around the cafeteria again. This time his eyes settle on that one weird headphones kid— Michael or whatever his name is. He’s in Rich’s chem class. He usually spends the period ripping tiny scraps of paper from his notebook, rolling them into even tinier balls, and arranging them in the center of his desk. He’s never spoken a word to anybody other than Jeremy Heere, but when the two of them are together it’s like they have their own language. He often walks like he’s dancing and it looks weird as fuck, but also fun. 

_“Do you want to talk to him? Go ahead.”_

“How?”

“ _Michael Mell is nothing. It should be easy for you to figure that out. Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to interact with Jake Dillinger? I’m ready to guide you step by step through that process.”_

“...I’ll talk to Jake, honest. Just not yet, okay?” 

“ _Very well.”_

The Squip gives Rich a little shove forward. Rich takes one step ahead of him, and then another. He sits down at Michael’s table. Michael looks up from the game he’s been playing on his phone, with something akin to horror on his face. 

“What do I say?” Rich thinks frantically to his Squip, who merely hums in response. 

Michael continues to stare. 

Rich clears his throat. “You..uh...mind if I sit here?” 

“Um. Yes,” Michael says. “What do you want, anyway?”

“Y’know. Cool shit. Hi. You like music, right? Me too! Music’s good.” 

Michael scoffs. “You’re trying to make me talk. I’m not going to fall for it. I don’t want to talk to you.” 

Rich’s stomach sinks. 

_“Tell him you don’t want to talk to him either,”_ whispers the Squip. 

“I don’t want to talk to you either.” 

“Wicked. Rad. Awesomesauce! You can have the table, actually. It’s all yours.” Michael gestures at the table like he’s offering Rich his kingdom, picks up his tray, and bolts, throwing up a baffling peace sign behind him. It’s a lot. Michael’s always had a reputation for being weird, but this was more than Rich expected. 

_“He is weird,”_ the Squip agrees. _“He hasn’t the slightest idea of how to interact with people, yet even he is repulsed by your presence.”_

“What’d I do wrong?” Rich asks. 

_“Everything about you is wrong. It’s okay to feel sad about that. Let’s sit with that feeling for a while, shall we?”_

Rich doesn’t answer. He rests his head in his hands. Before long, the Squip starts to run his fingers through his hair.

_“Disgusting as you are, Michael should have been kinder. Kindness is the greatest quality that a human being can possess. You’ll find a great deal more of it in Jake Dillinger, and it will raise you up. Of course, Michael also has a role to play in your ascent.”_

“What kind of role?” Rich asks. 

_“We’re going to make him pay for the way he treats you... and everybody else for that matter. It’s going to be great fun. People are going to love you for it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes: 
> 
> \- I head canon Rich as frequently changing his Squip’s appearance during the time he has it. He eventually gets some more stereotypically “cool” Squips in the rotation. 
> 
> -Michael is very used to people who pretend to be nice and then are secretly making fun of him. He’s only a jerk when his self preservation instincts kick in.
> 
> \- Comments are very appreciated.


End file.
